Dreams of Hellfire and Brimstone
by PLLML
Summary: Pinhead has made a bargain with time it self, will he be able keep the one he asked for? rated M for later chapters and open to all suggestions, criticism, etc. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. more chapters to come. I own nothing but my imagination hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Hellfire and Brimstone

By: Krista Tidwell

Brown curls fly in waves against darkness and stone, the girl runs from her captor. His skin is paler than a corpse and he has the touch of hell frozen over. She runs knowing there isn't an escape, there never was and never will be. He knows she will continue to run though, she would fight him. He also knew that she belonged to him and he did not care for his treasures to be taken from him.

The girl is Kirsty Cotton, and the man is, as the humans call him "pinhead". His brood of cenobites though knows him as Xipe Totec; he has made a deal with time herself and bargained for their paths to cross again. He has waited for her and doesn't intend to her to slip away from him again! She though has never wanted more than to get out of his grasp, she has never forgotten the first time they and met. He always stayed with her though, even though he doesn't know it, she has never been able to escape him. Not in her waking day, not in her sleepless nights, and not in the almost comma inducing dreams, or nightmares some would call them.

So her let he run, let her tire out, and let her spirit become weak. Only then can he approach her, so let's go now to them as they meet in darkness, and we will share their experiences from here on out. I collapse onto the cold stone floor of the passage and try to catch my breath, which comes only in gasps. My muscles are weak from the strain of running after so long of doing nothing. From the darkness I see an even darker form emerge. My eyes widen if fear and I begin to tremble and push myself against the stone wall that confines my space with him. His voice finds me just before his eyes do, "Kirsty, after so long you would think that you would be more accustomed to seeing me", his eyes seemed to stare through me, to see my soul, to see my true self.

"What do you want from me?" He chuckles under his breathe and replies "I have always wanted the same thing from you Kristy, YOU" I shudder and grip the wall tighter and stand leveling my eyes with him, " I want to make a deal" He smirks, "I am afraid your time for deals… has expired." I am paralyzed with fear, I feel as if the air has been knocked out of me, he steps closer to me closing the distance in two easy steps. I hold my breathe as I silently will the wall to just swallow me whole right here. "I am surprised to see you giving up so quickly, Kristy, you who has had has the gall to fight me, bargain with me, and allude me; until today." He smirked darkly at me and what is left of my stamina has run out, fear has won over and what was left of my adrenaline has faded from my system leaving me drained. I did something I never though I would do, I passed out within the most dominant predator in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly awaken, and sit up my face in my hands, with a heavy sigh of relief I think "it was all just a dream, just one of the many I've had since that first night." Terror floods through my veins when a deep, demonic voice says "I am afraid not, dear Kirsty", I jump up and look around noticing I was in a room. I turn and look behind me to see him, he was standing by a wall with weapons adorning the length of it, and I had no doubt that they weren't just for decoration. He approaches me, for each step he takes I mirror it by taking one in retreat; trying to keep the fear from my voice I asked "where are we?" He smirks at me and says "this is where you shall be staying for the rest of your eternity, with me."

My eyes narrow and I find what is left of my courage, "what do you mean, with you?" my back hits a stone wall and he stops in front of me, I force myself to look up into his obsidian eyes. "You have been mine ever since you opened the box dear girl, I have waited for years, each time you returned to me by chance or I would like to think, fate. Each time you have appealed to me and I have spared you on a whim, your numerous deals would make a cross roads demon ashamed. I have waited for you Kirsty, and I shall have you!" His eyes almost seem to burn me with the intensity of his stare; I bow my head and look at the floor. "Why choose me? I am no better than any other human our there, so what, I can make a few good deals, what makes you so sure about me?" I asked.

He reaches out and touches my cheek so fast I don't have time to flinch away. I feel a sudden surge of this energy I can't explain, his touch is warm, yet he seems to radiate coldness. I gasp and my eyes widen in shock as I meet his gaze, "when I touch you, do you not feel this? This is why I am so sure, I have never felt this connection with another soul, in all my years of darkness; you are the only one who does not truly fear me. When I look in your eyes, they widen but not in fear, but in surprise." His fingers trail down my cheek in a gentle manner I never thought he could possess, my eyes never leaving his. A voice in my head tells me to give in and embrace this feeling, but the voices of my past remind me what he really is.

I draw away from him and push myself as far into the wall as I can, my eyes harden and voice turns to acid "I can't feel that way, not with you, you who have taken all that I loved." His hand drops and his eyes pierce me in the very core of my being, dread washes over and I feel as if I have made the worst mistake of my life and sealed my fate. "You can't or you won't, Kirsty I ask you one thing, listen to your heart and not your mind, I have to tend to matters, feel free to explore this room, and think on what I have said; before you try though do not waste your time there isn't an escape." He turns and seems to dissolve into the shadows of the far wall; I sigh in relief and look around at the room.

I see that the room I am in is pretty barren; in the middle of the room is a bed, with dark blue and black sheets. To my left there is a door, and on the wall to my right is an ornate chest, I make my way over it and lift the latch, inside are many garments for a female. I close the trunk and turn towards the only door and slowly wrap my hand around the knob and turn it pushing the door open, revealing a lavish ornate styled bathroom. A tall shower with frosted glass and porcelain fixtures, along with a sink and toilet that matches; a small cabinet reveal many products like shampoo, soup, extra toilet paper, the works. It seems he spared no expense to make my stay at least a little comfortable, this couldn't be his; I turn and see a tub that has stairs leading to the floor and into the deep tub, it is almost as long as the room is wide. I smile faintly and walk back into the bedroom and sink onto the soft bed, thoughts of what he said plague me.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3

I don't know how much time has passed, there is no way to tell time here; or at least not that I know of. My mind races with his words, _Can I trust him? Should I trust him? No, how can you trust anything that demon says, after what he did to you? Yes, think of all the times I trusted Trevor, Julia, look at what Frank did; Pinhead has never done anything other than save me countless times from humans, other cenobites, and his greedy master. _A noise snaps me out of my internal battle; I hear the sound of leather moving, a figure steps out of the shadows and walks to the bed, they are holding a tray of what looks like food, and a cup; they turn to me and I see that it is the female cenobite, from Pinhead's group.

She smiles a cruel smile at me and in hear raspy, almost mechanical sounding voice she says, "Well, well, Kirsty. Looks like you couldn't run anymore, I wonder if Xipe Totec will let me play with you?" she laughs and I take a step back, "no need, we are under orders; no one is to touch you." She says slowly, disgust filling her voice, with one last glare she turns sharply and saunters back into the shadows; leaving me to my meal. I approach the food and drink cautiously; pasta with chicken and some cheese sauce are on a steaming plate next to a goblet filled with water. _Maybe I really can trust him. That cenobite couldn't hurt me because of his command, and she has to bring me this. I think I'll try… _

I take a deep breath and taste the food, my eyes widen, _this is the best thing I think I've ever eaten! _Without hesitation I dig into the food and drink my water. In no time it seemed the food and water were gone, but I was fine, it was like it was just enough to fill me up. I sat back on the bed wondering what to do; eventually I got up and looked into the chest again, sorting through the various outfits. I picked up a pair of long black pants made of soft material and robin's egg blue shirt made of light material; taking them I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. I set the clothes on the floor next to the tub, and turn the faucets on to the right temperature, grabbing the needed products, like shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a towel and a small wash cloth. Shedding my clothes I step down the cool steps into the tub, sinking into the warm water.

The way the tub was designed, when I stepped in off the step and sat down I was eye level with the floor, I filled it up enough for the water to cover me completely, shutting off the water I soaked listening to the silence of the spacious room. It was very elegant, like one you see in a fancy five star hotel, with the dark stone and marble floor and walls, along with the matching sing and toilet. I washed my hair first and then the rest of me, taking my time and enjoying the water, after a little while I began to prune, I lifted myself out of the water, pulling the drain open and climbed back up the steps; grabbing my towel I dry my hair and body and wrap it around me tightly, picking up my dirty clothes and the wash cloth, I throw them in a basket like hamper. I change into my new, clean clothes and set about drying and brushing my hair. The damp curls still stick together, but are less unruly than before; after I finish I step out of the bathroom and make my way to the bed sitting down once again with nothing to do.

I hear the sound of metal on metal, I turn and see Pinhead cleaning and sharpening his weapons, "did you find everything to your liking?" he asked in a bored tone, he wouldn't look at me but I could tell he was still angry about what had happened earlier. I take a deep breath and steady myself, "yes, thank you. And I've been thinking…" with my words he stilled and turned to me, approaching the bed slowly and stopping in front of me. His face expectant and his eyes met mine and shown with interest; "tell me" he said quietly waiting for my response. "I am going to try to trust you, I can't say I'll be able to love you or anything, but I'm willing to see how this plays out, and I'm not too sure how it will turn out" I say quickly, looking down.

Pinhead raised my chin gently with his cold hand, my eyes meet his and he holds my gaze for a moment; after a few seconds he lets go of me and nods slightly seeing I am telling the truth. A smile spreads across his face and his eyes seem to shine, _I never thought I would see him like this, maybe this is the human part of him coming out, _I think to myself and give a small smile back. _This is defiantly going to be interesting, to say the least, _his face returns to its blank composure, but there is still a hint of the change I had made in him there, and he was kind. "You look very nice, those clothes suite you, and I am glad everything is to your approval, I shall what I can do for entertainment for you, maybe some books? " My smile instantly widened, I couldn't help it I love books and he was going out of his way to provide me with them.


	4. Author's notesorry I hate these

I apologize for my absence in this story, I got out of high school and went to college, now I am looking for a job. I didn't think people would like it this much, but I promise to write some today, and to post more often. I need to reread some of the story lol to get the feel of what I was going for before I lost track. I love you guys, thank you so much if you stick with me and I still love comments of any kind. All and any tips are loved and used lol. Or if you think I wanna see that happen in the story, let me know. It just might happen lol. 3


End file.
